Yu-gi-oh! Darkness Rising
by Elizatoria
Summary: Taking place after the first Dubbed series, Zork returns, continuing his quest for world domination. Also, he is looking for the reincarnation of someone Thief King Bakura once knew. He has big plans for her and wants her to help him. Will she help him? Will he succeed with his plans because the Pharaoh has crossed over? Come find out.
1. Zork Returns

_Disclaimer:_ _All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

 **Zork Returns**

A young man with long, white hair was sleeping in his bed. He just graduated from high school and was tried from the graduation party he had with his friends. They were going to go to the Duel Monsters World Championship Tournament during the summer to finally get some duels without any strings attached but the championship. The last duel they witness during Spring Break in Cairo, Egypt would hopefully be the last one they would have that had more at stake than fun. Unfortunately, his wish would not be granted.

"Bakura," a deep, masculine voice said to the sleeping boy, but he just turned around and made himself comfortable. "Bakura," the voice said again but more forceful.

Bakura slowly opened his eyes, and then, looked around his room. However, he could not see anyone, figuring he was just dreaming. He was about to go back to sleep when he heard the voice again and saw the spirit that looked like him, but his expression was dark.

"Bakura, you are going to help me obtain my own body." He said with a grin.

"It's you again." Bakura said in a shock and frighten tone. "How can this be?"

"I promised that I would never leave you, and I keep my promises," the spirit said with a smirk. "Besides, we're family, and family sticks together, right? You just need to do what I tell you, and you and your friends will be fine. I never wanted to hurt you in the first place, so don't give me a reason to do so."

"What do you want?" Bakura asked in a shaky voice.

"Obviously, my goals have changed since the Pharaoh and the Millennium Items are in their final resting place. However, I was left behind. Thus, I assume I was meant to start a new life, so I need you to help me get a body. You basically have two choices. Help me find the reincarnation of Priestess Layla, so she could make me a new body, or I could take over yours and merge our souls into one. That would take care of that whole conflict in the mind thing, don't you think?" He said, almost enjoying himself.

Bakura went wide eye when the spirit mentioned something about merging into one in more than one way. He did not knew that was possible, but he did not want their souls to become one. He did not want his darkness taint his pure soul. However, could he make him Layla's problem? Who knows what his plans for her was?

"How are you going to get Layla to help you? Are you going to hurt her?" Bakura asked, wanting to make sure he will be making the right choice. Well, hopefully, he will be making the right choice.

"Silly boy. I would never hurt her. She was a childhood friend of mine. She was always willing to help me just as long as no one got hurt. She was innocent like that, even after what happened to the village. Probably because I shielded her from the massacre." The spirit replied, his slight smirk turning into a sad face. However, he shook it off quickly. He did not want Bakura to see him that way.

"Oh, okay." Bakura replied. He could tell that the spirit was sincere, and he did not realized that he had witness something so terrible. However, he could see that the spirit did not want to talk about it, so he did not press the matter. "I'll help you find her."

The spirit smiled happily, not just because Bakura was willing to help, but he was going to see his true love again.


	2. Heart of Shadows

_Disclaimer:_ _All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

 **Heart of Shadows**

Yami Bakura was sitting at the kitchen table, sipping his coffee while reading the newspaper. He liked to keep current with events, so he would not seem out of place. A good thief knows it is best to blend in with the crowd. A better thief knows how to be part of the crowd. Besides, if he is not going to cross over, he will need to completely know how the modern world works.

Suddenly, something caught his attention. Some rich dude was showing off an ancient amulet he just bought. It was a bright yellow sphere that seemed to be made out of solid gold. There were four, gold leaves on top with a stem looping out of it, so it could be strung on a chain to wear around the neck.

Yami Bakura narrowed his eyes. This guy must have gotten it on the black market, but there must be no evidence of the crime, or he would not be showing it off. Yami Bakura knew that something like that would have ended up in a museum if someone else have found it. However, this could work out to his advantage. He could steal it back, and the fool would not report it because farther investigation could land him in prison.

"You mean you are going to break into that guy's mansion?!" Bakura said from his mind room. "Could that be dangerous?!" He said in a scared tone.

"Stop being a scaredy cat." Yami Bakura said with annoyance. "I am a professional. I have broken into more secured places than that without anyone knowing." He said with a grin. "Besides, it can lead us right to Layla. It belongs with her."

"All right." Bakura replied, knowing that his darker relative is right.

"The big question is why didn't the Heart of Shadows already found its way back to her, yet." Yami Bakura said, wondering what fate have done to her.


	3. Priestess Layla is found

_Disclaimer:_ _All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

 **Priestess Layla is found**

Retrieving the Heart of Shadows was an easy job for the Thief King. He got his hands on some blueprints of the mansion and studied them for a few days. Even with the modernized security system, he figured out how they worked and avoided all the traps. He was the greatest thief of all time, but he did not let it get to his head. He knew better than to get cocky. That is when mistakes are made.

Once he was at a safe distance from the property, he looked at his prize and smiled. After all those years, it had not changed. He immediately commanded the object to search for Layla.

"She is in a small city in the United States." He said to his meeker relative. "We are going to Solace, New York."

"Wait, what?" Bakura said, not expecting that they would have to travel so far.

"We are going to the USA, Bakura." Yami Bakura replied sternly. "This definitely explains a lot. Why she was not involved with the Pharaoh's quest? Why she did not showed up when I was awakened? She was on the other side of the world, and obviously, did not have the means to get here. That is why the Heart of Shadows searched for me instead, knowing that I would return it to her."


	4. Layla Meets Bakura

_Disclaimer:_ _All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

 **Solace, New York**

Yami Bakura bought a plane ticket with the soonest departure time he could find. He stole just enough money to pay for all the expenses of the trip from that fool while he got the Heart of Shadows. It just amused him that he was going to get away with it just because the dude did not want to incriminate himself.

Immediately when he got off the plane and got his luggage, he rented a car. He still needed to travel a couple of counties over, but it was no problem with the Heart of Shadows guiding him. He sighed with relief when he reached Oneida County. It was just a matter of time.

A grin grew on his face when he saw the sign that said, "Welcome to Solace, New York!" It was noon, so it was lunch time. However, Layla already had eaten and went to the library, so that is where the amulet took him. It took him straight to the computer she was using. She was busy working on advancing her career, so he grabbed a book and sat at a table. He waited for her to get up, so he could make his move.

When she got up, he followed. She went into one of the aisles, and he went in another one. He quickly went to the other end, so he could enter her aisle from the other side. He wanted to "accidentally" bump into her.

He noticed that she was reaching for a book and pretended to be reaching for it as well. Their hands bumped into each other, and he apologized. She smiled and apologized to him as well.

"You can have it. I can wait." He said with a friendly smile, almost not able to contain his excitement.

"That is all right. I was just looking." She said with a shy smile.

"Would you like to go out and get a coffee with me?" He asked. She immediately began to blush. She was a shy girl, who did not hang out with many people. She never was on a real date before, and this could be her first.

"Okay." She finally said after a long pause. She was caught off guard and was scared, but there was something about him that was familiar. She felt safe with him. She knew that they just met, and usually, people had to earn her trust, but she felt that she could trust him.


	5. Haven Café

_Disclaimer:_ _All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

 **Haven Café**

They went to a new café and got a couple of mochas. They sat at a table in a corner and chatted while they sipped their mochas. They found it so easy to talk to each other and discussed their interests, including Duel Monsters.

"We were so caught up in the moment that I don't think I caught your name." She said, looking at him with those innocent eyes.

"Ryu Bakura." He said with a smile. "What is your name?"

"Endora Hexen." She replied with a smile. She did not mention it, but the name Bakura was so familiar to her. However, she could not put her finger on it at the moment.

"What a pretty name." He said, looking at her with his adoring eyes. She was the reason he did not completely fell into the darkness when he became one with the dark lord. She was the reason why he was able to survive total destruction. She was the reason he had another chance at life.

"Well, I better get going. I am late for work." She said with the saddest expression you could imagine. She hated her job and wanted to spend more time with Bakura. However, it was a foot in, and she hoped that being good at this job would help her get a better one.

"Before you go, I want you to have this." Bakura said as he took out the amulet and put it around her neck.

"This is so sudden…I couldn't take such an expensive gift." She said, noticing that it was made out of gold.

"Yes, you can take it. It was yours in another life." Bakura replied with a grin.

Before Endora could protest any farther, the amulet began to glow and all her past life memories came flooding back. "Bakura…Thank you." She said as she threw her arm around him and hugged him.

He hugged her back and didn't want this moment to end, but he had to let her go for now.


End file.
